Spiritual Emergence
by Janic of the Lost Crystals
Summary: Death is not the end, it is only a beginning of a journey which truly has no end. The soul goes though many changes, some are good and some aren't. Regardless, souls are a keystone of balance. Prepare to witness the beginning of all and embrace what the trueness meanings of the Cycle of Rebirth is. - Rewrite of Death and Merging, War and Love. Enjoy! Chapter 3 Coming Soon
1. Prologue - The Beginning of All

Spiritual Emergence

Author's Note: This is a Rewrite to my first ever fanfiction, ' _Death and Merging, War and Love_ '. I hope everyone who read and enjoyed the Original can enjoy this fiction just as much. This Fic will begin with a Prologue just to set up a proper tone for this fic. Also me and my editor aren't sure whose Summary is better so if you please let us know through either a Review or a PM to either one of us, preferable me the author.

Summary ( **Editor's version with Author Spell Checked** ): Souls are Eternal, even when destroyed still maintain a presence through another. Some souls have changed into something more, others have been devolved from their original state, while they may split from one another, they are still whole. This is a story explaining souls and the lives in which allows them to thrive. – Rewrite of Death and Merging, War and Love.

Summary ( **Author's Version** ): Death is not the end, it is only a beginning of a journey which truly has no end. The soul goes though many changes, some are good and some aren't. Regardless, souls are a keystone of balance. Prepare to witness the beginning of all and embrace what the trueness meanings of the Cycle of Rebirth is. - Revival of ' _Death and Merging, War and Love_ '.

Prologue - The Beginning of All

I might not have been at the very start of the Universe, I do know how and when the birth of Soul was even though it is not the birth of mine...for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. The narration of this Prologue is being done by the all power weapon of Creation, Reitenseigai but since my true name is too long and sometimes hard to pronounce and I'm looking at you, Ichi! I just let people call me Lord Reiten or Reiten-sama. Only my mates or what few people are close to me get the honor of calling me Reiten-kun or just Reiten.

But enough of that. Let's get to the reason you are here.

Billions of years ago, the universe was born, whether it was a big explosion or a deity like myself is clearly debated by your lesser souls. In this variation of the Bleach and Sekirei timelines, it was a huge explosion from another universe and I am blaming while also thanking Beerus the Destoryer. Without him, none of this won't have been brought forth ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry, I haven't been able to kid around in a while so I am taking the fullness advantage though seriously, it was an explosion of an atom and it created the universe full of dust and other crap.

Millions of years later, the earth came to be and in one of the different subspaces that are connected to it, the first soul forms and there it stayed, not sure of what it was supposed to do. Kind of boring though without this solitude, he won't have ever made himself male or made himself some company. He took a piece of himself and from that piece came to be the first female soul. They began to communicate and bond thus before they knew it, they were the first to experience the emotion we know too well as love. Their first time was also the beginning of life in the World of the Living aka Earth.

Are you all still following all of that? Good. Their names are quite similar to deities you may have heard of. The First Soul aka The Spirit King is named Izunagi Hio-sama and the first female formerly the Spirit Queen is called Izunami Hio-sama. Yes, they both deserve my respect which is why I'm using honorifics for them though I call them other things when I'm in person with either one. Holy Bitch is what I call her by the way and I will explain why soon enough. Otherwise, she is know as Mistress Hio. The Mistress and the Spirit King tried for eons to make souls that were more like themselves though for the longest time, they weren't successful so they created existinction of those souls mortal forms. Pretty much, Mistress disliked the Dinosaurs and murdered them...now you are starting to see why I call her a Bitch; it doesn't end there. They finally successed in creating a soul who is much like them, their first son, Tsukasa Hio. The Boy quickly learned that he was unique and he became a man rather quickly much like humans always do, ironically enough, more souls were becoming human shaped, this made the King and Queen happy and for another few eons, they along with their son watched over life and death of all souls. Souls would live for a time in the World of the Living and than they would come to the earlier version of what would become the Soul Society, which really wasn't much since souls weren't originally meant to stay up there, it was a place for them to be judged and sent back to start a new life whether it be as another person or some kind of animal.

One day, the Mistress snuck away and went to the World of the Living. She was curious to see how humans and creatures acted when they are alive. She had gained plenty of new ideas from witnessing how life work up close though her actions would soon cause good and bad changes to the worlds. Of course, she just had to rush back home, never noticing that her very presence has affected a large amount of souls, living or dead. Upon returning, she rushed to her love and she told him of what she saw. The King was mad although he was interested in all of the new techniques for love making she told him about.

So for a hundred years they neglected their duties, and left Tsukasa to watch the once pure heart souls succumb to newly dark emotions and urges. The sins were born during those hundred years and also this was the beginning of my birth. Tsukasa did his best with keeping balance but more and more souls started flooding him with work, too many of them were corrupted by the sins. He was overwhelmed by it all and not having any help from his parents. He finally snapped and his fullness powers exploded from his very being, purifying wicked souls, and destroying any that were too weak to handle his presence. When he calmed down, he saw a new being in front of him, me. At first neither one of us knew what the other was, all we knew is that were looked alike until we shook hands, that moment is the first time I ever took the form of a sword, and I was practically pure silver from the tip of my blade to the butt of my handle. Also ladies, it is as appealing as you are imagining. That moment even developed the Soul Society into a large realm and the gap between the world of the living and there has widen. We didn't care, we were gaining new understandings of everything and so we forced our way into the bed chamber of his parents. His eyes could not handle the sight of what his parents had become for his mother's heart was no longer in her chest and his father had been spilt into two right before him. Both halves formed their own bodies; one half is still the same pure existence it has been though his eyes are now black as night and the other half is veiled in darkness yet that one's eyes are a glowing brightly, both were embracing the Queen as they always had in private. Tsukasa took action and broke up the trio and in a fit of rage, The Queen struck her own son with the corrupted force she had allowed to take her over though in doing so, he no longer held his mother as a son should and he used his powers to show her how frail she was. He didn't kill her though, he had saved her from herself and she finally realizes what she has done for they could not rejoin the now spilt King. So The Prince did what he knew who let his father be safe and that was to create a place for those souls that can't be saved from their sins they committed and that Dark half of his father had now become the Hell King, the Care Taker of those whom ruined others' lives. His good half remained up in the space that is now the True Castle of the Soul King. The Queen understood what she had done so she took the souls that only committed crimes after they died and lead them to a place far from the Soul Society, and World of the Living. She became the Mistress of all Hollow Souls/Menos. Tsukasa and I took the responsibility for two souls that spawned from the trinity's union, the only other directly link souls to the womb of the Queen and the Seed of the Kings, his twin sisters, Sakuya and Niumi Hio aka the Princesses Between Heaven and Hell. He raised them with the help of his Father and they ensure the balance of souls. I did help as well, although I knew souls haven't reached their fullness potential so I secretly began to make myself some company for I wasn't anything normal to the rest of the Hio family members and so I took a piece of everything single one of my parts of myself and made a reflection of myself though I didn't realize that I was actually removing the fragments of hollow corruption the Mistress had left inside of Tsukasa and I. Thus it was I how made my master into the first Vizard for the mini me was in fact our inner Hollow though as soon as I found this out, I sent him into what is now Hueco Mundo to terrorize the Holy Bitch. She deserves it for causing all of the problems we have to fix or find a way to let stay.

Soon after that, I took the only part I didn't use to make my mini me which is a fragment of my very spiritual brain and from that I created my own mate to call my own. This time a being that is like me, and she didn't need me to name her or do anything, she developed her own will and opinions. I never thought I could love someone like Tsukasa loves his family or his mates he has taken. Metsuki was her name, she is the second Zanpakuto in existence, if you were wondering and she is the mother of Zanpakuto for we started creating more and more after that though we didn't use intercourse to create them for we didn't have that kind of relationship in the beginning. We made other Zanpakuto spirits by molding them out of the spirit energy of worthy souls that lived in the newly formed villages in the Soul Society. However even if the soul was worthy, there was still the problem of harnessing the power of us Zanpakuto. Average souls had no means of bringing out their Zanpakuto even though humans were all to used to the idea of war and violence. I had to give a little nudge though in doing so I made the first Soul Reapers/Shinigami and a huge divide between different kinds of souls. Tsukasa didn't like all of my meddling I was doing in secret though when I explain why I did it, he wasn't to upset and he even like the idea of taking some of the weight that maintaining the balance of souls put on him, his sisters, and their father so he decided to give the average souls a chance. We knew there was a risk but for a couple thousand years, everything was smooth, and we even allowed the best of the original Soul Reapers to join us and we created the Royal Guard though Niumi and Sakuya wanted to called a part of it so we gave it another name, Squad Zero or the Zero Division. Believe me, these reapers aren't the push overs, and for any soul reaper to become a member of Squad Zero, they had to have created something or did something that had a overall positive impact on souls and what not. The original members are also known as the Swords of the Royal Family while the other five you already might now of are known as the Shields of the Royal Family, I will explain that more in a bit. Now, I will start with the Swords. Each member represents one of the paths of reincarnation: Naraka, Chikishodo, Ashura, Manauysa, Preta, Deva, and Samsara. Naraka or the Path of Hell is represented by Niumi Hio, and she also helped develop some Kido techniques. Chikishodo or the Path of Beasts is represented by Haraku Shikon, and he watches over all the souls of animals also he has given them private sections of the soul society to enjoy their afterlife. Ashura or the Path of War is represented by Toorima Yaiba, the swordswoman who inspired Unohana to be who she was in her youth and Yaiba is known for developing the most effective, unteachable, and lethal of weapon based fighting styles. Manauysa or the Path of Humanity is represent by Kae Kaede...I sometimes forget about this one, I usually don't see him around enough and you would think that I would remember him more though I am in a mood not to care about humanity so if I start caring I will let you know more about him. Moving on. Preta or the Path of Ghosts is represented by Jensei Spearei aka Asclepius since he loved begin in the world during the time of Ancient Greek culture and the Reniesence. The Path of Deva or Heaven belongs to Sakuya and despite that fact she is more hellish when it comes to her personality, she is the more responsible decision maker and helped form the Court Guard Squads in secret but I know, she can't keep anything from me. The last Path is that of Samsara or the Path of Eternity, this path symbolizes all of the paths in one and it belongs to my wielder, Tsukasa. These paths make up the swords and those legendary figures that were mistaken for being Gods/Goddesses in other cultures like I said before. They kept order in the soul society for a while.

Now we start to come to one of the more important parts, just about 2000 years ago I think. I noticed how most souls were still having a problem with communicating with their wielders and without being ability to communicate with them, they'll never be able to use their strength as they should. So I came up with a system to give these Zanpakuto a chance to develop their skills both in combat and in communication. I put them in special bodies and let them in a locatized zone *cough* Atlantis *cough* in order to get them to bond with people and become better verisons of themselves. It worked though I sadly had to sink the Hollow's nest that it had become though I made complete use of it and even in it end, it's myserious disappearance still has you humans wondering muhahaha! And no I didn't cross my arms when I did that I'm not Don Go Jump Off a Bridge. Anyway, if you weren't able to guess it that was the first sekirei game though that wasn't its name, I called Zanpakuto go Learn how to better Boot Camp...Metsuki called it the Sekirei Project and that is what Squad Zero like more than my name for it. Now that I think about it, I must have been agreviated to come up with a stupid name I did...great now I'm going to be baffed about how I came up with such a thing...

"Reiten! Where are you?" I hear a voice as three of my favorite people, Tsukasa, Sakuya, and Niumi, they broke me out of my train of thought as they enter the recording room.

"This is where you've been." Niumi sounds off as she makes sure nothing has gotten on her green sun dress. Sakuya in a lavander blouse is looking at me.

"What are you describing everything and anything we do like what I'm saying now?" She asks with her eyebrow raised and master put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you two remember? He is narratoring the Prologue before the Author goes back to his usual third person POV." He says as Sakuya nods and grabs his hand since if you haven't guessed it, they have done the nasty before. As I tell you all that, Sakuya blisses and Niumi looks frustrustated.

"Tell me the truth, have you commited Incest with each other? Nii-chan and Nee-kun." Sakuya is not welling to answer but Tsukasa looks right into Niumi's eyes.

"Yes sister, I did do it and I am not ashamed of it for Incest doesn't exist between me and her." Niumi's face gets a little poofy.

"So tell me, Is our relationship ever going to get to that point?" Tsukasa shakes his head.

"You're not my type." Niumi starts to cry yet I am finding this more comical than I should but its time to ignore them so I can get to the last details that you all need to know before we get to the current time which I believe is the year 2020...yes I can interrupt the Olimpyics.

Anyway, 1,100 years ago. At this time in the true castle of the Soul King. His Majesty's Purity gains a thought in his head as he reflected on the past. He believed that his darkness would over come him once more and so he ripes out the last bit of darkness in himself not realizing that it was the very thing keeping himself together thus he unknowning casts it out and into the Soul Society. Tsukasa and I took the time to analyze the possible outcomes of ignoring it and lets just say we aren't letting the Thousand Year War happen cause no way we are letting a 7 to 9 year old kill an amalgamation of mess. So we put things into motion that would make more sense. At the same time, several researchers were doing experiments to their time in the Soul Society aka become immortal which obviously didn't work when an explosion happened causing a vast number of souls both in the Soul Society and the World of the Living to change. Sure so change wasn't noticeable but two races came into existance thanks to those Sciencists. The Bounts and the Quincy. And much like how you know if you watch the first filler seasons of bleach aka Season 4 and 5 the Bount arc, Bounts pretty much the same from that even with Self Genicidal leader though those weren't all of the Bount for Kae Kaede and Asclepius saved a group of Bounts and gave them a perpose to moditor the areas of the World of the Living where Soul Reapers might not be able to like Europe, Africa, and the Americas. Otherwise the rest of them were treated fouly and killed of with the help of the Monks of Destruction aka Quincies. They were most helpful in the beginning of there existance but after the first hundred years, something happened and a battle broke out between the Soul Reapers and Quincies. Many died on both sides, each one fighting for a King though Ywach was more than meets the eye as he and Yamamoto did battle and lets be honest, the Author should so type up a flash back of their battle. Though Yamamoto did have help in this fight from four of the going to be Shields of the Soul King and all five of them were able to destroy the body of Ywach and force the Quincies to hide in the World of the Living though my master had his suspecions so Yaiba, Sakuya and Niumi helped us hunt down that monster's soul and when we did they found out what the Soul King did and so I in the hands of Tsukasa made sure that the Soul King would return to his normal self and Ywach had his existance purged thus the Bleach timeline has been explained. Finally now, we can skip all the way to the present and get to the story or so I thought as Sakuya comes into the room.

"I know you are busy trying to wrap this up, I do have some Questions. First, is Ichigo a mutt? Second, where do Fullbringers play in or are they really a new thing in conserns to the time line as a whole? And lastly, Can you make Niumi stop crying? She thinks I'm lying to her." She asks this many questions as I realize Niumi is still crying and my master is nowhere to be found.

"Alright Sakuya, I will help her and to not answer your other questions, found out as this new tale begins with a bang." I say as I wipe Niumi's memory of the last ten to fifteen minutes and firmly grab Sakuya. "Now my dear, lets go have lunch and torture Ichi." She giggles.

"You mean Itchy." She says and I nod teleporting us back to their home.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1: Descending Soul

Spiritual Emergence

Author's Note: Just thought I'd remind you that this is a Rewrite of 'Death and Merging, War and Love' and this will be the last time I add this reminder because I don't want to repeat myself over and over. Also please enjoy and review responsibly!

Chapter 1: Descending Soul

High above the soul society sits the palaces of the Squad Zero and the central one that looks more like a tower, a group of important looking soul reapers walk out of one unusually large curtain in room (that is where the Soul King resides in the canon). The silver hair of one of them and his rather regal attire really makes his presence divine. He looks at five soul reapers that each wear the special Zero Division coats and one red headed, ordinarily dressed soul reaper, who all bow to their silver haired master.

"You are dismissed except for Shutara and Kouken." They nod and four of them leave. The red headed soul reaper seems unsure what is going on.

"Lord Hio if I may ask, what is going on?" The divine royal smiles which is alarming.

"I too am curious, Milord. Have we displeased you in anyway?" Shutara Senjumaru asks with a sense of worry for she knows how her Lord views her and the other shields of the Soul King.

"I am not displeased with either one of you…I just was wondering what is your opinions on wag tails?" Shutara immediately notices something and calms herself of any worry she had only a moment before.

"I find them to be beautiful birds Lord Hio." The red haired man realizes what Lord Hio meant after he heard Shutara say that.

"Do you mean it's time, sir?" He asks and Lord Hio gives a simple nod.

"Yes Janic. It is time and before I let you go off on my orders, I want you to leave that fat suit behind. You are no longer that helpless third seat you were so escort Shutara back to her palace and let her dress you in what you will be wearing down there." Janic nods and bows once again.

"Thank you, Milord." Lord Hio waves his hand as he vanishes behind the curtains. Shutara giggles.

"You know if you screw up he'll kill you right?" Janic sighs.

"Yes and I know you want me to strip like usual." She giggles again.

"You know me so well." They head out to her palace.

A short time later.

Down in a mountainous and uninhabited zone of the soul society, a fierce battle has ensued between two powerful soul reapers: Aizen and Ichigo. Their fight has changed the landscape several times already. Aizen is trying his damn-est against Ichigo, trying to prove that he has become a superior being all the while, Ichigo is waiting to prove his ass wrong. Attacking with his sword isn't working so Aizen now trying kido against him putting an effort to using the full incantation of Hado #90: Kurohitsuji. A mere back hand is all it took to make his high level spell crumb before his eyes. Ichigo soon slashes Aizen's shoulder which sends Aizen into a rage and he undergo a transformation that is more corrupt than superior and from the purple pillar, blood pours out and his sickening new form comes out swinging. Ichigo is struck by a purplish bala like attack that explosions like a bomb, thankful he only obtains minor burns on his left arm though Aizen took the opportunity and gets up close thus traps him in an unknown form of binding which isn't anything to the black sword toting teen as he looks at Aizen.

"It's about time that I show you my final…Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo poses much like he would for activating his bankai and his spirit energy becomes black with a white glow; it covers his whole body.

"What is form?!" Aizen begins to panic as he soon realizes that he is being outclassed. Ichigo's Mugetsu form is now fully visible. "Impossible! I can't beat by some lowly human!" He has one more loud outburst as Ichigo raises his sword arm up.

"Mugetsu." He calmly says as he effortlessly swings his arm down causing a path of black destruction in front of him, ruining anything and anyone in its path. As quick as it was used, it dissipates. Ichigo thinks it's over and take a moment to breath as the new form shatters away. He notices the one thing he was praying won't happen and that is Aizen regenerating. He flash-steps over to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him and he wishes they were as Aizen starts up and straights himself up.

"You missed your opportunity to defeat me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Look." Aizen boast as he points his shattering blade at Ichigo, who has just had a serious drop in power. "The Hogyoku has deem it unnecessary for me to be needing a Zanpakuto. I shall now evolve into a new state! Witness the birth of a god!" The sword shatters some more but what happens next is even more surprising. Aizen and Ichigo are in shock for an arm of an unknown soul reaper has pierced Aizen's chest and it is veiled in an ominous green color. Ichigo takes a good look at the shirtless soul reaper and sees crimson red hair with a serious look in his orange eyes.

"Birth of a god…if you were even close to being a god than my Shunko mixed with one of those soul piercing kidos you developed secretly would have never made contact." Janic flexes his spirit energy and Aizen returns normal though his left eye is still blackened. Aizen smirks.

"3rd Seat of Squad Two, Kouken if I'm not mistaken. How did you ever come across such power?" Janic sighs.

"I can't stay and chat right now, if you somehow survive this extraction than I will tell." Before Aizen could full taken in what Janic said, Janic's body is cloaked in kido. "Shunko Resshin no Kishin!" The sheer amount of spiritual power from this attack close range caused shock waves in Aizen's weaken spiritual body causing the Hogyoku to become separate from his soul and Janic ripes it out and puts into a special container that has the Squad Zero emblem on it which vanishes along with Janic. Ichigo is still trying to process what he just saw although Aizen is screaming in agony as Kisuke's binding kido that he hid inside another kido activates and Kisuke arrives.

"It finally kicked in." Aizen struggles to look at Kisuke.

"Kisuke Urahara…of course you would be…responsible…" Aizen said with a pant. Kisuke smirks not knowing what just happened.

"For implanting something special inside of one attacks, yes I am." Aizen glares.

"To go to such…links to have…it back…" Kisuke looks confused until he sees that the Hogyuko isn't in Aizen's chest.

"I fear you must be mistaken Aizen, even I wasn't able to devise a way to remove the Hogyuko from you so quickly especially since I only knew you fused with it for a short time." Aizen is spectacle.

"Even if you didn't do this, you still rather let those things rule over us." Kisuke sighs.

"So you mean the Royal Family and the Soul King?" Aizen starts trying to keep his new cage from take over his body.

"They are ruled for too long, I should be the one in charge making the rules not them!" Aizen screamed as he was engulfed in that white cage. Kisuke taking a sigh of relief as Ichigo looks at him.

"Hey Kisuke."

"Yeah Ichigo?" Kisuke wonders what Ichigo might want.

"It's nothing, never mind." He says. Kisuke looks up.

"I'd say its finally over." Kisuke said. Ichigo sees his friends are all safe and sound though he can't say the same for himself as the after effects of training in the Dangai Precipice World takes its toll and now he throbs in agony for a couple seconds before passing out.

Three days have passed since Aizen has been defeated and in the World of the Living, on top of a very tall tower in Shinto Teito. A man dressed in all white seems to be staring out at the city he owns which is unhear of in this modern times.

"Minaka!" A woman with an irritated look in her eyes storms over and grabs Minaka by the throat!

"Takumi, pleasant day would you say." She looks ready to growl at him.

"Don't give me that crap, you are supposed to be at meeting about the City Counsel's budget not to mention we still need to set up the combat areas for when we go into the next phrase of the game! Hey are you even listening?" She shakes him violently.

"Release him at once or the only thing you'll be planning is a trip to non-existence." Another person dress in white is right behind Takumi and he is itching to release his arrow. Takumi puts Minaka down and she notices that there are several others around them.

"As you can see, I'm having a meeting with my brethen and there are so few of us left." Minaka says as Takumi takes a step back.

"So what are you?" Minaka sighs.

"Takumi, don't you remember the day I become the Game Master?" She remembers that day and how they saw a man with silver hair tell them of a destiny they now have set into motion.

"What am I suppose to remember?" Minaka laughs.

"And you call me a nitwit. Remember the moment my hair changed colors and that letter appeared briefly on my head." She nods.

"What about it?" Minaka snaps his own neck, she looks over joyed until he twists his neck back right and his whole body becomes toner. "What the fuck?" He laughs again.

"What are Miracles for Takumi?" He says as their conversation continues.

At the same time in the Soul Society, several meetings are being held around the Soul Society though only three matter to a certain Soul Reaper who is on a mission from Squad Zero's leader. Janic is at the Squad One Barracks near the Captains' Meeting Hall. No one is able to notice his presence as he sneaks his way in via the roof and he is up in the rafters of the hall as all of the Captains along with Vizards, Yoruichi, and Kisuke stand before the Stubborn Head Captain. Everyone is clearly bearing the scars of the battle.

"I have called this meeting for very simple reason. Recent events have made several thing clear to me. Sousuke Aizen involvement in the case of the Hollowification Experiments that happened 100 years ago which lead to the exile of these soul reapers has made me think." Yamamoto says as Shinji looks over a Kensei and whispers.

"I guess that is what we are smelling." They share in a brief chuckle as the Captain Commander stomps the ground with his wooden cane.

"Just because I am old does not make me hard of hearing you little brats!" Yamamoto snaps at that as the only untouched Captain, Unohana looks over at the Head captain.

"Please stay calm Head Captain after all I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it. Right Shinji Hiroko and friend of Shinji?" Unohana started all nice and sweet but she ends up calmly glaring at Shinji and Kensei.

"Yes ma'am." They answer in stereo as Kensei looks sad.

'She forgot my name.' He thinks as the rest of the Vizards who could be there kept to themselves. Yoruichi steps forward as Soi Fon's attention obviously focuses on her former master though her eyes weren't the only one who was focused on Yoruichi as Janic looks at her as well.

'Shihoin Sensei...I hope you can forgive me but I wasn't able to keep in touch as we agreed.' He remembers that day one hundred years ago. He helped Kisuke and Yoruichi escape the Soul Society since the Vizards weren't exactly light. He assist in carrying them to a remote area and he remembers the tender hug he was given before they asked him something.

'Kouken, would you please do us one other favor? I know we've asked so much of you already.' Young Yoruichi asks. A younger and heavier Janic wipes his brow of sweat.

'You know I will do anything for you, Yoruichi sensei.' He said as captain coated Kisuke looks at him.

'Will you please come to the world of the Living every now and again to keep us in touch?' Kisuke asked and Janic nodded.

"Oh course guys but why only me?" Kisuke and Yoruichi had a chuckle.

"Kouken, you actually know how to keep your trap shut." Yoruichi said as she got closer to Janic. "And because you are more likely to go along with what we are about to do." Before he could ask, Yoruichi had jabbed him in the stomach with enough force to knock him out. He remembers waking up and having to explain what happen to a soul reaper he never seen before.

'Lady Yoruichi, and Kisuke...' He thinks as he watches and listens back in. Head Captain nods.

"Very well, I will take it under advisement Shinji Hiroko." The old man says as Janic just sighs.

"I can't stand waiting any longer." He says out loud and everyone is on edge now. Next he leaps down right in the middle of them but when Yamamoto sees the emblem of Squad Zero on his clothing, he slams his cane into the ground.

"I don't condone interrupts of Captains' Meetings." He says but not in his usual threatening tone and Janic bows.

"I understand Head Captain but I have orders from the Zero Division so I must interrupt." When Janic said that certain people finally realize who has appeared and Unohana looks cheerful.

"Quite amazing to see you after a long time, Janic. I must say you have slimmed down nicely." Janic bows.

"Thank you Lady Unohana but may we catch up later?" She nods.

"Certainly." He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Now, by order of the Royal Family and Squad Zero, the soul reapers on this listen are to be fully pardoned and I have been asked to set up a team for an investigation of practically unnatural spike in spiritual and Hollow activity that is happening in the new Capitol city of Japan, Shinto Teito." He says as he reveals that every one of the vizards and both Kisuke and Yoruichi have been royally pardoned so even if Central 46 doesn't agree those stuck up judges can't do anything about it. Janic clears his throat.

"I almost forgot. You Vizards, you now have your old Captain positions back cause let's be honest, all of you didn't deserve what happened to you but you three are the only ones who would want to fill the vacancies anyway...also it was written for me to say it like that." He says before bowing and flash stepping away. Shinji, Kensei, and Rojuro. Yamamoto continues the meeting after everyone reads over the papers Janic left them.

An hour or two later, the busy body that is Janic Kouken is inside of Squad 6's barracks and he quickly finds the unconscious Ichigo Kurosaki.

'I'm really surprised I can remember everything I have to do.' He thinks as his zanpakuto glows on his back.

'Like I would let you forget, Master.' Janic sighs upon hearing a sweet voice while he approached Ichigo.

'Metsuki, feeling talkative today, aren't we?' She giggles.

'I am since you haven't been for a couple days cause of all you've been doing.' He sighs once more, taking a silver-ish pill out of his uniform. Metsuki manifests her face over his shoulder. 'What is that?' Janic looks at the pill.

'Its a spirit energy revitializer that Milord asked me to get from Hikufune. Apparently it will keep the substitute from losing all of his spirit energy though from what I saw days ago, his powers aren't going to come back over night.' Metsuki nods.

'Wise observation but what does Lord Hio want with this one anyway?' She asks. Janic gets a serious look on his face as he places the pill in Ichigo's mouth, it dissolves quickly.

'I don't as of this moment. He told me to keep an eye on him when I'm in the world of the Living.' He thinks right before he is found by another red hair soul reaper.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Janic knows that punk toned voice as he turns around.

"Lt. Abarai, long time no see." Janic said as Renji is on edge.

"Am I suppose to know you?" Janic shakes his head.

"Why don't you think for a change, Pineapple?" Renji wants to get mad though he knows he isn't in any shape to fight.

"Aren't you that former 3rd seat the Captains have been talking about?" Janic smiles.

"Yes I am and don't worry, I gave Ichigo something to have him back on his feet in no time." He says as he looks at Renji. "Now, I need to go but I will be seeing you all in a couple months." Janic says as he disappears. A few minutes later, Janic is thoroughly surprised by the two who greets him on a random rooftop.

"Where are you going, Kouken?" Kisuke says as Yoruichi stands there silently. Janic chuckles to himself.

"Apparently nowhere, Kisuke. I thought I was being sneaky enough to avoid being noticed." Janic says. Yoruichi stares sternly at one of her few male students yet Janic is unfazed by such a glance. Kisuke tilts his hat.

"Where have you been for the past fifty years?" Janic points to the sky.

"Doing my part." Kisuke nods.

"Your part huh? Is it true you have been in contact with Royal Guard?" Janic rolls his eyes.

"I thought that was clear when I said I had orders from the Royal Family." Kisuke and Yoruichi don't like how Janic said that but they ignore his attitude for now.

"So you have been in up there than? I guess that make you a Descending Soul." Janic raises an eyebrow.

"You mean those whom were invited to serve them but were casted out. I am not one of them for I have been given a token of Squad Zero's acceptance." He tugs on his current uniform. "These garbs are Oken clothing, the best form of armor a soul reaper can wear; It is a symbol that proves Squad Zero values me and I can return whenever they wish me too." He says as Yoruichi notices something coming in behind Janic although he sensed it was a certain Captain that Yoruichi has a deep connection too as well, he ducked Soi Fon's attack and sighed.

"Captain, I was coming to talk to you in a few hours." Soi Fon glares up at him.

"You think you can just come back from being gone for fifty years and act like you are still a member of my squad also to treat the captains and Lady Yoruichi in such as way as you did earlier. Just who do you think you are?!" Janic turned his focus fully onto Soi Fon.

"This is why I was going to talk to you. First, I believe I am no longer a member of Squad 2, which makes me a Squad Zero Representative. Second, I must follow my orders to a tee or did you find out that I secretly kept in contact with Lady Yoruichi when I was stuck as your third seat?" Soi Fon looks shocked by his words.

"Is this true, Lady Yoruichi?" Their dark skinned master nods.

"Up until fifty years ago, Kouken delivered intell to us whenever your squad was sent to the world of the Living." Soi Fon grows frustrated at that and when she attempts to strike again, she finds herself only hitting air. Kisuke notices a note on the ground.

"It seems he has developed a new habit." He picks it up and smirks after reading it. "Interesting." Is all he says, leaving the ladies a little baffled.

Back in the world of the living, in the northern area of Shinto Teito is a quiet little boarding house called Maison Izumo though quiet isn't the best way to describe it at the moment because a certain boy has himself stuck in the middle of an argument between lovely ladies.

"Thy hands from him immediately trollops! He is my husband!" The bust blonde of the group with locks that whip like an enraged squid spouts off for the brown haired, Musubi, in her usual miko inspired clothes, and the mature looking seductress, Kazehana, that has a hint of alcohol about her.

"He's my husband too you know!" The brown hair girl says in a immature yet cute way.

"My my, Tsukiumi is quite the selfish one." The black haired alcoholic begins to nibble on her master's ear. Tsukiumi's blood is boiling of annoyance and embarrassment.

"Minato! How dare thee let that...that sharletin have her way with thy ear?!" Tsukiumi screams.

"Could you stop all the yelling? You are seriously killing my buzz and I still have thinks I want to do before Miya gets home." Kazehana's slick moving fingers are under Minato's shirt which causes more of an uproar from Tsukiumi as the nerdy stalker, Matsu, watches from the shadows of her room.

"It's almost like hentai is playing out right in this very house!" The nerd is partically wet from what little has happened as Minato tries to get a hold of the situation.

"Come on girls, Miya could be home any minute and she told us to have dinner either done or cooking by the time she is home so please stop..." He almost had them quiet until his hands end up in the wrong places as Tsukiumi screams.

"Perverts! You're all PERVERTS!" And with that, several of Miya's house rules are getting broken and Minato only got out of Tsukiumi's war path thanks to the innocent plant lover Kusano, who quickly takes his place and cries out.

"I'm his real wife!" Minato just lets them go at it as Kaguri aka Homura goes back up the steps, ashamed of what is happening to him. Let's just say, Miya is going to be very unhappy when she gets home.

Speaking of Miya, she happens to be hanging out with a couple of friends in the Far North section of Shinto Teito, which is mostly wooded area, at their home. It appears to have been the former home of Japanese Noblemen though the architecture has hints of Greek and Roman masonry through out it. Miya and two beautiful woman whom are twins and look nearly the same if it wasn't for their vastly different hair colors, and taste in clothing. One has light green hair, bright blue eyes, and is dressed in a cocktail dress that is showing off her breast and legs. The other has dark blue hair, forest green eyes, and is dressed in a 50's styled party dress that does it's work showing her features without showing skin to do so. Miya is laughing.

"Why do you two always dress like that?" The girls look at her.

"Because we like to look our best even if we don't go out, right Sakuya?" Sakuya nods after she finishes pouring the tea for everyone.

"Of coarse Niumi though I wish you would stop showing so much skin. We might be special, but that doesn't mean barely hide it!" Niumi giggles.

"Come on, why should I hide it? I look good!" She strikes a pose as Sakuya just sips her tea.

"This is why they decided to call you the Hell Princess." Niumi stops goofy off and looks at her sister.

"What was that?" Sakuya looks Niumi dead in the eye.

"You heard me, Hell Princess." Niumi is shaking a little.

"You are so mean, Sakuya! I don't get why I'm not the Heaven Princess." Miya is just laughing at them.

"You know why and you should be acting better, we have company." Sakuya uses her obvious authority over Niumi and she starts to silently pout.

"It's alright girls. Don't start your farce on my account." Niumi sighs.

"No Miya, we invited you for lunch not our silly argument. Besides, it's been months since you came over, so what's been happening at Izumo house?" Miya giggles.

"A lot has happened. I got a bunch of new tenants, a good hearted young man who is stuck in the Sekirei game, at first he only had Musubi, but than Kusano came along and would you believe they tried to pass her off as a relative that was placed under their care so suddenly." Miya just giggles as the twins nod realizing they shouldn't have spiked the tea. "Then, Matsu of all people tries to take advantage of poor Minato when he was in the bath alone. The next one Minato gets was Tsukiumi and to make that better, it was literally only a day or two after he got Matsu. Oh that's not even the best part, she came in out of nowhere and says she's his husband." Miya regains control over herself and Niumi smiles.

"So he has four sekirei? Man, he must be a machine." Miya glares at Niumi. "I'm kidding, I know you don't allow relations in your house unless the partners are in a legit committed relationship or you are somehow involved." Miya wipes her mouth.

"I have that loop hole for one reason and one alone." Sakuya giggles.

"So you can get some since you are just as needy as Niumi is."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Niumi says as Sakuya just gives her that you know it's true look and Niumi stops. Miya smiles.

"And Niumi, Minato has five sekirei. Kazehana has recently joined into his...is harem the word I'm looking for?" Sakuya nods.

"Yes Miya, the boy has a Harem which I thought that word be easy to remember since the series you come from is a Harem anime, its literally a genre." Miya smiles.

"Whose fault is it that I am a little buzzed right now?" Miya gives Sakuya a sacratic look.

"One taken. So was there anything else you wanted to talk about Miya?" Miya nods.

"Yes, do you two know where number Zero is? I was hoping to ask him something." Sakuya giggles.

"The only sekirei who is yet isn't a piece on the board...he told me he wanted to watch something in the South part of the city." Niumi raises an eyebrow and stands up.

"Miya! If Kazehana is even emerged? Doesn't that mean there isn't many Sekirei left?" Miya nods.

"Matsu says 90% have emerged though she says there is a eight to nine percent irregularity in the emergence numbers?" Niumi raise her eyebrow again.

"Irregularity? Doesn't that mean Discarded Sekirei? Those sekirei whom either we prematurely emerged during adjustments or that had masters willingly give them up." Miya nods. Sakuya looks at Niumi.

"I know what you are thinking Niumi and I don't think you should do anything until..." Sakuya can't even finish as Niumi runs out the door. Sakuya sighs. "My apologies, Miya." Miya nods.

"It's perfectly fine and I'm one of the few people who knows that you both don't have your powers because of what's been happening in other parts of the world." Sakuya sighs.

"I know but she's been wanting her chance to be an Ashikabi since the last time Brother gave us the honor to oversee a Sekirei Plan...though last time was nothing like this unpredictable game it has become." Miya takes and pours herself another cup of tea as someone else appears in the room, his silver hair and silver suit make him stand out. Sakuya smiles widely.

"Hi good looking." He smiles and takes the seat Niumi was sitting in.

"Hello Reiten."

"I hear you wanted to talk to me, Miya. Before you ask, I know you've been playing the lottery in four different countries and just to save you time, you will win three of them." Miya smiles.

"That was one thing but not what I really wanted to talk about." Reiten smirks.

"Oh...that will begin in three weeks, right after a Tower has been rebuilt." Miya looks chipper.

"Perfect! Maybe now that all of the business is out of the way, you, me, and Sakuya could do something a little more private, Oni-sama." Reiten rolls his eyes.

"I wish you would get rid of that Oni-sama crap, I'm literally your grandfather/ancestor." Miya shrugs.

"I don't care, we're technically spirit beings in special gigai so we aren't bound by any genetic stuff." Reiten sighs.

"But if I would do that, than who would punish though girls for destroying you precious Maison Izumo?" Miya almost immediately sobers up from that and goes full demon mode.

"They better have Dinner ready!" Miya says before Reiten send her away. Sakuya laughs.

"You always do that to her, and I can't understand why?" Reiten sighs once more.

"She needs to lose that Oni-sama crap and maybe I'll play around with her." Sakuya grabs his hand. "I'm still surprised by you most of all Sakuya. Even though I am technically your brother's weapon, you don't mind acting more emotionally towards me." Sakuya tilts her head.

"What can I say? I love my brother but I find it easier to give myself to you than him." Reiten nods.

"I see and it's because you want to piss off Niumi isn't it?" She giggles and they enjoy tea together as Reiten begins to think to himself.

'I wonder how they plan to make this all work? Especially with Ichi and Hetian...and I'm thinking of you, Author!' Reiten looks in an odd direction as he thought that.

Three weeks pass and in Karakura Town, right in front of Ichigo's house. Ichigo and his friends are watching as Ichigo and Rukia are sayings their good byes. Ichigo is losing the ability to see Rukia and her feet are disappearing and the high emotional moment is interrupted by the sound of a honking car as a limo pulls up and out of it leaps Janic Kouken. He tackles Ichigo.

"I'm an idiot! Now take your freaking medicine!" Janic yells as he forces a pill down Ichigo's throat.

"What the fuck? Get off me!" Janic gets off the enraged Ichigo. "Look buddy, I don't know what the hell you are doing here but...wait..." Ichigo wants to yell though everyone notices Ichigo's spirit energy has just revitalized some what and Ichigo can fully see Rukia and feel other spirits once more. Janic smirks.

"Now that you have your second doze, that will make things even easier." Rukia looks at Janic.

"Explain yourself? what did you just do?" Rukia demands answers as Janic smirks.

"I made sure, he'll be able to regain his powers, and every single one of you will be joining me and select others on a mission that makes Aizen's Winter War look like a warm up." With those words, Ichigo's little gang is now confused and on edge as Janic stands there looking as serious as the Head Captain.

To Be Continued...

Author's Ending Notes: Hi Readers! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter(since it took me long enough to write it lol). I would like to bring up a couple things I have changed from the original story that you may or may not have noticed. First, Ichigo is not a Quincy; the Editor and I almost immediately were on the same page with this when I told him I was thinking of the rewrite, this was decided this way because Uyru was the first one we all were introduced to so since we have modified the Quincies, Uyru will have his chance to shine after Tsukiumi gets done calling him Gay Fisherman lol! If you didn't read the original story, you might not get that joke until later on. Second, Timeframe that each story intersect. I know I did the beginning of Season 2 of Sekirei last time and the ending of the Bleach anime aka End of Fullbring Arc but that was mostly because it was convience and I never really wrote anything like a fanfiction before, I knew I need to tag along to a plot and make changes. Now that I have developed a better and more creative writing style, I thought I'd change up things and go into more unexplore area like Sekirei's Third Stage, which is very weird in the Sekirei manga and for Bleach's side, I knew I could get a better flow if I started from Aizen's defeat also since it's fanfiction, I can get away with most stuff as long as the Editor doesn't try to kill me. Third, Squad Zero. If you have read the original story, you know how I thought of Squad Zero and took them to the mythical level of power which the canon five didn't live up to though since they were canon, they got to stay though I knew I wanted my Mythical and impossible to stop Squad Zero so that is how the Seven Paths of Buddhism came into play. All six of the well known ones are filled and the seventh path that my editor's second favorite OC, Lord Hio fills, it is all of the paths in one. Fourth, Janic Kouken, why is he different? I read over my old note that I could find and realized that I left a few too many holes in original Janic, not that I don't love all of my many Janic(s) I've developed. I just knew I needed to overhaul certain points about him like making him one of Yoruichi's students like Soi Fon and Byakuya also organized his background more and made him friends with Kisuke, it works better than what I originally did. Fifth, and Finally, WTF Minaka? Yes, I'm guessing you all are wondering why I gave Minaka one of the most OP'd abilities a character got in Bleach and to answer that, I wanted to explain so much about him in a way that would be interesting and just wait until when we kill him, muhahahaha! Hope you enjoying these possible answers and now the waiting starts once again lol!

O-make: What does Aizen keep in here?

Janic Kouken has just pierced into Aizen's soul, trying to remove the Hogyoku. He pulls something out and it's a rubby ducky.

"Nope!" He goes back in and pulls out a cell phone, a jar of pickles, Orihime's cookbook, and a pie cutter.

"I was looking for that." Aizen says as Ichigo just looks buffled by the next thing Janic pulls out.

"Naraku from Inuyasha...this explains so much." Janic puts that back in and with his next grab, he gets it.

"That took too long." Janic vanishes along with the pie cutter and Orihime's cookbook. Aizen growls.

"NOOOO!"


	3. Chapter 2: Stage Set

Spiritual Emergence

Author's Note: I know it has been longer wait than I planned for but I finally got Chapter 2 rolling, plus it doesn't help when my Pokémon Story and my Greek God Project loves to give me burst of inspiration for it when I'm doing other things in my limited free time. Please enjoy and review responsibly!

Chapter 2: Stage Set

On the highway to Shinto Teito, Ichigo and his friends are sitting comfortably inside the Limo that Janic drove up in only an hour ago and sort of forced them into joining him. Ichigo isn't happy about the situation. Janic turns around from the front passenger seat.

"Cheer up guys, you're in a limousine so relax." Ichigo clinches his fist.

"Relax? How are we supposed to do that? You come out of nowhere and tell us that something is about to happen that is worse than Aizen." Janic shakes his head.

"Of course. I should explain things." Janic looks over at the driver and he drives to the nearest off ramp and they pull into a convenience store so Janic could get in the back and he sits in the middle area of the limo next to Chad since Orihime and Rukia were close to the driver while Ichigo and Uyru were forced to share the back seats. "Now, Ryu how's about you go get us drinks and snacks for these guys?" The driver nods.

"I shall, Master." Rukia notices something rather obvious.

"You using your soul candy as our driver?" Janic chuckles.

"Actually, he is a Mod Soul like your friend Kon." He says and Rukia looks shocked.

"You have a Mod Soul? How did he come into your possession?" Janic shrugs.

"It's a perk of knowing the person whom created Soul Candies and Mod Souls." Janic sits up. "But enough of that, we have business to discuss." Ryu gets back and everyone has something they like even Orihime with her out of this world taste buds.

"So good!" She says as Janic smiles before he takes a drink of his imported iced tea.

"We are heading for Shinto Teito. This city has gone through several changes in a period of twenty years. Some are good though some aren't. Hollow activity has sky rocketed in the last two months and I know why." Janic says as Uyru adjusts his glasses.

"So whether you tell us why or not? The obvious reason for having us tag along would be to assist in decreasing the number of hollows in the city although that doesn't explain why you wanted Kurosaki to join us." Janic smirks.

"Quincy's perception is as expected. It is true that you all will be a help in that matter but Ichigo has come along due to my orders to watch over him." Ichigo raises a brow to that.

"What do you mean watch over me?" Janic sighs.

"Your soul is vastly different than the average soul." Janic tabs Ichigo's chest and everyone can see the small amount of spirit energy left inside Ichigo's living body. "Powers of Soul Reaper and Hollow swirl around inside you, mixing in a way that only few others have ever been. Hell you're also the fifteenth substitute soul reaper to exist." Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"Fifteenth? So there hasn't been that many." Janic nods.

"Well yeah, most of them normally died due inexperience or stupidity. The Ninth one is the reason why Head Captain made those laws against the transfer of Soul Reaper powers. The First, Second, Thirteenth, and you are the only ones still around also before you all ask, the First and Second's locations are classified and only the ones that know is members of the Squad Zero." Ichigo takes in the information though Rukia doesn't seem as interested.

"I have a question, why would Squad Zero worry about hollow activity in a single place anyway?" Janic lends back and smiles oddly.

"Well Rukia, there are a couple other reasons why but it would be better for me to show you before I explain." The limo pass by an MBI checkpoint and they all see how rigorous the soldiers are with anyone leaving the city yet lets anyone enter.

In southern Shinto Teito, a group of sekirei are emptying an apartment. The four female sekirei: one looks like a raven-haired assassin, one looks like a little purple haired princess, another looks like a blonde haired good luck charm, and the last one appears to be a brunette succubus minus the wings, tail, and horns are sitting on their butts as two teenage looking boy sekirei boss around what is an oddity that is an overweight sekirei with his red hair gleaming in the sunlight as he places the light brown sofa outside.

"You work faster than Reiten said you would." The black as night haired boy sekirei said. The brown-haired boy nods.

"Indeed, though I could have been done by now, Ichi." The red hair sekirei looks annoyed by these comments.

"Really, Sano?" Ichi says aggravated by his fellow sekirei. The black haired one snaps his fingers and pitch darkness smacks Ichi and Sano.

"Enough you two. It can't be help that some people are lazy and choosing not to help out when I said there would be heavy lifting." His shady glare focused on the girls. Most of them don't seem to worry as the blonde stands up and starts to walk over. "Not you Fuku, I don't need your luck ruining anything." The blonde stops and sighs.

"You complain if I do and complain if I don't. Make up your mind, Niheru!" She yells at him and her stomping foot kicks up a pebble into the air and it hits a window causing it to shatter then the shards fall right on top of Ichi. Several cuts into his skin making him scream.

"DA FUCK!" Niheru and Sano sighed at the sight so they forced Fuku to a nearby ice cream shop by launching her there with their powers. Ichi was able to get the glass out of himself while biting his lip so he won't scream. 'Seriously, these guys are a pain in my ass…why in the hell did Reiten make me help them anyway?' He thinks to himself soon bringing back the memory of what led to this.

Two weeks prior, Shinto Teito tower is in rumble as Ichi stands in the very spot Musubi and Karasuba had their first one on one fight only a day or two before. He grabs a piece of Karasuba's blade that she left their discarded.

"I thought I was an Earth Sekirei not the Go Clean up Everyone Else's Mess because they were Fighting Sekirei." He says annoyed at what he is having to do. He puts the blade in a cloth for it is still sharp. He then cracks his fingers and a slight tremor happens as all types of debris begins to move from metal to glass to even some MBI employee's favorite plastic mug all was moved into different piles as someone appears behind the busy red head. His silver hair almost glows against the sapphire colored business suit.

"You are making quick work of this mess, aren't you?" Reiten sarcastically marvels at the progress. Ichi nods.

"What do you need my Lord?" Reiten smirks.

"Good right down to business, you're learning." Reiten says in a way that makes Ichi glare at him but the Earth's glare has no effect on the divine presence. "You remember how I told you there was a catch to finding your Ashikabi?"

"Yes, because Niumi is too pretty not to have strings attached." Reiten chuckles at Ichi.

"Precisely and her first string is that I want you to find most of the Discarded numbers and attempt to subdue them on your own." The look that appeared on Ichi's face was that of confusion mixed with disbelief.

"You want me to find and subdue Sekirei that are Discarded Numbers." Reiten nods.

"Of course, I've spent enough time waiting for them to seek me out. I think it's time for them to meet their maker!" Ichi sighs at Reiten's words.

"Does it get me out of doing this?" Reiten subtly nods and Ichi dashes off as quickly as he didn't realize that Reiten had yet to tell him where the Discarded Numbers were though Reiten had another way to make sure Ichi would encounter them. Only half an hour passed by when our red head foolishly runs into the street right as an ice cream truck speeds through a red light and hits him head on. The impact had sent him into the arms of a woman whose very presence makes normal men weak at the knees.

"Are you, all right?" Ichi knows he should be in pain but then he remembers Reiten's sparring matches and how it felt more like a hellish game of murder dodgeball in comparison.

"I'm okay, I've been hit by worst." He shakes it off realizing that he is a little too close to her almost exposed breasts thus he gives her some space while a blush was worn on his face like badge. The woman giggled.

"I see you're a pretty tough guy but I still like to make sure you aren't hurt. Please come along with me, would you." She spoke and Ichi has a strange feeling overcome him like when he is around his master but different.

"Sure, I'll take you up on that." Ichi says with a glazed look in his eye as he on the inside is a little frazzled.

'What the hell? I didn't want to say that! What is going on?' He follows this beautiful woman and her brunette locks as something in the pit of his stomach knows she is up to nothing good. He soon is slammed into a wall, knocking him unconscious as Sano, who is about the height of your average ten-year-old at the time, stand next to the woman.

"Achika, you do realize he isn't a human, right?" She giggles.

"Of course, Sano. I find him rather adorable." Sano face palms.

"So, says the woman whom is the manipulator of hormones." She strokes his childish cheek.

"If only they would have messed up our adjustments…maybe you could have taught me a carnal lesson by now." Sano grinds his teeth at her remark as metal fragments start to swirl around him.

"Believe me, I would have done it by now." Achika pats him on the head and brings him over, letting his face grace her bosom. The metal returned to where ever it came.

"Give it a break you two." The raven-haired assassin sekirei yells, peering from a shadow nearby that isn't quite normal. "Just grab that sekirei al…wait, I thought all sekirei were supposed to be attractive and perfect examples of humans." She wanted them to hurry up when she notices that Ichi isn't exactly the average looking sekirei with him being somewhat overweight. Sano sighs.

"Kira, you do realize beauty is in the eye of the beholder, right? Not everyone in the world are super models. The same applies for Sekirei as well dispute the vast number of us that are very attractive on the outside." Sano states to the assassin after removing his face from Achika's bosom. Kira shakes her head.

"Yeah, I know. Now, can we please just grab him and get back, Niheru and Fuku are arguing again and I don't Yuki making it worst." At the moment her words hit their ears, Sano forces a steel plate from a construction site to come over and Achika rolls Ichi onto it as they all walk through a shadow and end up in the southern Teito right behind another ten-year-old sized boy who has darkness and shadows around him glaring at the good luck charm that is only dressed in a forest green throng, her f cup chest freely exposed for anyone to see although no one really lives on that street since they all have a way with getting rid of people with ease.

"Fuku, for the last time, put on some fucking clothes." Niheru say in a calm yet firm way as Fuku shakes her head and body.

"No, not until you admit I'm right." Fuku spoke in an aggravated tone as a little light purple mouse runs over to Kira.

"I'm glad you guys are back, they are scaring me." The mouse says as Kira sighs.

"Yuki, can you please transform into something more appealing?" The sekirei Yuki nods before transforming from a mouse to a very peculiar piece of clothing and makes herself comfortable. Kira looks at Sano's facial reaction, shock and wonder seem to have merged on it.

"What? You've never seen her transform into my bra before?" Kira asks nonchalantly. Sano shakes his head.

"No and when on earth has she started doing that?" Kira sighs at Sano.

"You know our little quirks are different for each one of us." Sano rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, you girls got the easier quirks to deal with." Kira holds a knife to Sano's throat though it bends away from him. "Did you forget that I'm the Magnetism Sekirei?" She smirks.

"How can I forget little shrimpy is a magnet to everything but puberty and height growth." She makes him want to strangle her with a nearby rusty pipe when a mysterious and pinkish dust appears around them accompanied by cherry blossom petals. Each one of them calms down and blush even Yuki does with makes Kira's B cup glow cherry red. Achika comes over and strokes Sano and Kira on the cheek before backhanding them.

"Please make peace because I need help defusing Niheru and Fuku." Sano and Kira shake hands at Achika's kind yet threating words. Neither one really wanted to argue though both are head strong when it comes to interacting with one another. Achika likes and hates how she always seems to be the one settling conflicts down as she gets in between Fuku and Niheru. Her focus is on Niheru however. "Hey cutie." Niheru forces his shadows around Achika.

"Not now my dear, I'm disciplining someone." Suddenly by chance, a random bolt of lightning strikes down and hits Ichi, waking him from his unintended nap. Niheru sees a little bit of ice formed on Ichi. "I didn't even say the phrase." Niheru than looks at Fuku. She seems to have been mumbling something as more strange bolts zoom down from the clear skies. Niheru uses his shadows to shut her up. The lightning stops as Ichi peers out from behind a wall of ice just looks.

"What the fuck? I thought only Reiten could use Disciplinary Nigh…" Niheru silences Ichi before he could finish speaking.

"Normally yes, Number 100, Ichi although that is an unnaturally natural phenomenon that normal can't be controlled and or guided. Yet, my father, Fuku, I, and some others I don't know can freely use the D.N. as a weapon." Niheru said as he looked closer at Ichi. "Strange…why weren't you deactivated or killed by it?" Ichi looked puzzled by Niheru's question as Niheru freed him up to speak.

"I don't know. I usually avoid direct hits." Niheru raises an eyebrow at 'usually'.

"You must be favored by my father if he has taught you to avoid something like that." Ichi scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess so…if you are referring to Reiten." Niheru sighed as everyone else looks a bit out of the loop minus Fuku who can't react fully due to Niheru deciding on binding her like he had Achika. Ichi snaps his fingers. "You're Niheru…the Darkness Sekirei!" Niheru laughs at Ichi.

"It took you that long to remember me." Ichi nods.

"Sorry man but I've been hit in the head enough times in the last eight years…wait, why do you still look the same as you did years ago?" Ichi remarked about Niheru's young appearance. Niheru looks at his hands.

"Yes, about that Ichi." Niheru pauses for a moment as he buttons his shirt revealing his sekirei symbol that is right over his heart. "We stopped hanging out around that time when all of us were being adjusted…I wish humans weren't so selfish…" Ichi nodded at that as he looks at the other sekirei. He saw each of their symbols was in a place where it shouldn't be; realizing what they are.

"Man, you must blame me, somehow don't you?" Niheru tilts his head.

"Blame me for what?" The shadowy boy asks as Ichi rubs his face.

"I forced you to go ahead of me that day because I was scared." Niheru remembers though he doesn't truly blame anyone.

"I know, and back then you were a bit of a wimp." Ichi doesn't disagree with Niheru.

"Totally though I'm no longer like that and I'm going to prove it." Ichi charges in and begins to exchange blows with Niheru as the little shadow smirks.

"I never expected you to go on the offensive this quick." Ichi smirks back.

"There is more where that came from!" Ichi started saying before his body crumbed into rocks as he is coming from behind Niheru but Ichi is suddenly stop. "What?!" Niheru turns and looks at Sano, whose hand is pointing at Ichi.

"You forced some iron into him, didn't you?" Niheru asks as Sano shakes his head.

"Actually, I didn't have do." Ichi looks at Sano.

"You're interfering." Ichi's body wasn't actually him again as it was just some metal from a nearby fire escape. Ichi happens to be actually underneath of them as Niheru is impressed.

'He has learnt some new tactics.' Niheru thought as Ichi attempts to strike Sano. He bursts through the ground fist first although Yuki and Kira denied Ichi the moment with swift movements and sharp moves, which confused Ichi, which made him take a few steps back for he didn't know where Yuki came from and how the ladies had katana at the ready.

"Damn, following Reiten's orders is going to be harder than I thought." Ichi thought he mumbled but he spoke it at normal volume making all the discarded sekirei curious.

"What orders?" Sano asks demandingly. Ichi face palms before sighing.

"You guys are the Discarded Sekirei right? I mean it makes sense why your symbols aren't in your blind spot." Ichi asks while he rubbed the back of neck right above his sekirei symbol. They shake their heads. Niheru looks at Ichi.

"From your actions, my father has told you to fight us in some compacity." Ichi stands straight and points at the discarded sekirei.

"I am here to incapacitate you, and take you to Reiten." Ichi said with a fierce look in his eye, and everyone can see how serious he is about this though Niheru smirks as the good luck charm just so happens to have gotten herself free and he jiggling bust is now clothed in an emerald green dress. She also has her finger on Ichi's sekirei symbol.

"How can you do anything to any of us if I was able to get dress and walk right up to you like so?" Ichi flitches for he feels her pressing hard. Niheru becomes apathetic.

"Look I was going to explain how you were outclassed and outnumbered but Fuku already beat me to the punch somewhat." Niheru walks over to Ichi. "Tell you what. We'll come with you and if it is what I think it is then you should help us out with moving. If it's not what I think than I'll let these guys have their way with you, fair?" Niheru gave Ichi a bit of ultimatium for the earth sekirei knows he isn't in the best situation.

"Alright." He says as Fuku stops holding her finger on his symbol and she takes a good look at Ichi.

"You know, you are kind of cute…I really wonder what would happen if two sekirei really got together." She giggles as Niheru just looks like he wants to punch.

"It's just like how two humans get together…" The shadowy sekirei said as Fuku growls a little.

"Like you would know." Niheru glares at Fuku and after that the discarded sekirei follow Ichi back home.

Back in the present, Ichi has just finished moving everything out of the Apartment the six sekirei were living in. Ichi scratches his head and looks at Sano.

"Hey, what has Reiten been doing to you guys over the past two weeks anyway?" Sano looks puzzled.

"What? You don't remember. He fixed us and we become normal sekirei." Ichi feels like an idiot for not remembering as Sano looks around.

"Hey, where the heck did Kira and Yuki go?" Sano said as Achika bounced her way over, still wearing clothing that reveals so much.

"They decided to go get lunch ready back at home." Sano rolled his eyes at that statement.

"Pretty much, those two are playing hooky again…I swear we let them be too carefree." Achika sighed.

"I know but if they are to find love, they need to spread their wings." The body of this lovely sekirei has Ichi a bit distracted as Niheru even finds himself a little red.

'I've seen her dress that way hundreds of times now and yet this is the first time…so this is what father told me about…fucking hormones.' Niheru looks away as Achika giggles.

'My womanly charms finally reaching you, Niheru-sama.' Achika decides to pull out some petals and blows them gently around. Sano is the first to know what she is up to and as much as he wants it, he forces himself to encase his skin in metal which is a power he was meant to have but his bad adjustment years ago blocked his bodily development and his power development. Niheru forces the petals away from around him, leaving Ichi the solo victim. He was already distracted and now he is fawning all over her as she merely giggles.

"That's enough!" A howl reaches everyone's ears and they turn to see Sakuya and a furious Niumi. Ichi is broken from Achika's spell only to have Niumi grab him.

"I don't want to why this happen, I want to know why you let it happen!" A jealous Niumi barks at her sekirei. Ichi shrugs.

"I don't know, I was working on moving their stuff. Sano and I had a conversation, Achika joins in and next thing I know, I'm being almost choked by you, my dear." Ichi says what he remembers. Niumi lets go of him and takes a breath.

"So she bewitched you again?" Ichi shook his head at his master as Sakuya walks over. Achika's face starts to become bright red. Sakuya smirks.

"Achika, would you become my third sekirei?" Sakuya asks a question that shocks Ichi.

"Third? Who is your second?" Niheru throws a book from his collection at Ichi and he sees Niheru wave his hand.

"It be me, Ichi." Sakuya winks at Niheru who looks at Achika. "I hope you make this decision based off your heart, Achika." Achika shutters like a nervous school girl at the thought of being with Sakuya and Niheru. She likes the feeling as she jumps up and her lips grace Sakuya's. The two enjoy it as purple wings burst out from her back and romantic petals dance around them. They break the kiss.

"I, sekirei number 69, Achika is welling to assist you in many sexual ways, milady." Achika says as she kisses Sakuya's hand which strokes her bright red cheeks. Sakuya gets closer to her ear and whispers.

"Don't worry, when I sent Niumi out later. I have a surprise for you." Achika blushes harder as Niheru smirks for he used a trick of his to hear what Sakuya said. Niumi looks at Sano, who has his back turned to everyone.

"What's wrong, my cute metal skinned magnet?" Sano turns around to find Niumi has gotten close to him.

"You're only emerging us so when MBI's systems come back online, they isn't any changes to it." Niumi shakes her head.

"That isn't true. I have more selfish reasons for helping you out." Niumi says with a pervy gleam in her eyes. Sano tilts his head.

"And what would they be?" Niumi grabs his hand and interlocks their fingers before she whispers something into his ear. "Really, you won't say that out loud." Niumi giggles at that as she turns around.

"Sakuya, I love you but after I make out with this charming magnet of a sekirei, I'm going to force him and Ichi to spit roast me in his old apartment as it's recorded by one of you so I can watch myself get the devil's threesome like I always wanted, again and again!" She says as Ichi and Sano look shocked. "Also I might let that Luck sekirei join in since you took the lusty babe already." Sakuya looks amused by Niumi's declaration.

"You think it is going to be that easy…neither of them has even had it before and you expect them to share their first time." Sakuya states an obvious flaw with Niumi's plan as she kissed Sano to seal the first part as Sano's wings look more cybernetic than angelic. Niumi nods.

"I know, I should have thought of that sooner…but I'm sure they talk it over and agree on some kind of terms. If not then I'll just do one at a time with that good luck charm teasing and or prepping the other." Niumi says as both of the male sekirei that are her's have nose bleeds as Sakuya looks at Niheru.

"Where is Fuku? Cause I think Niumi has talked herself into having her." Niheru points.

"She is a block away in an ice cream shop. I wasn't taking any chances earlier and as for the Princess and the Assassin, they are somewhere else being lazy or getting us lunch." Sakuya grabs her chin.

"Alright boys and we're taking Achika with us so you all can finish up since I'm sure you are motivated enough to get it done…and don't worry, I'll make sure you are rewarded." Sakuya says as Niheru starts helping out more as Ichi and Sano are apparently racing each other to see who can get done faster. Sakuya takes Achika by the arm and starts walking away. Niumi joins them but a thought peers in her head.

'I wonder why he did it this way.' She disregards it and catches up with her sister.

A little bit before lunch time, everything at Maison Izumo was fine except one little detail and Minato and his sekirei looks shocked by what they are seeing.

"Miya…what is going on?" Miya looks at the confused ashikabi.

"Remember how I told you that some of my late husband's investments paid off." Everyone nods. "Well I used a bit of the money to add on and update the house." Miya grabs Minato's hand. "Come on, I want you all to see it." Minato is guided by hand around the larger Maison Izumo which is more like an estate or even a castle. Each of the halls have the old house's layout yet nothing looks dated or worn. The kitchen is the first place they see and it is now three times the size and has a plenty of room for several people to cook at once. Musubi looks excited for she loves helping in the kitchen and even Ku is picturing how she can help more. Miya than opens the pantry and it is filled with everything you could ask for. Matsu notices all the modern kitchen appliances.

"Hey Miya, is everything in the house this modernized?" She wonders and Miya smiles.

"Of course, I know how much we've been behind the times so I made sure everything was improved, even your room." Miya just made Matsu the happiest nerd alive.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Matsu hugs Miya before she gets that look in her eye. "Is my room still hidden?" The land lady nods and the nerdy sekirei heads out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Minato looks worried by the thoughts of not being able to afford living their race though his head as Miya pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry Minato, rent is not an issue at the moment." She reassured him as she once again takes his and Ku's hand and see the rest of the house. Meanwhile, Matsu is fan-gasming over the super computers in her room and the extensive other tech she only dreamt of having she now has. She begins the long but exciting task of setting up her new systems as Homura, who followed her, shakes his head.

"So, Matsu I see you like everything Miya has gotten?" Matsu turns around, still typing.

"I do, Kaguri. I know you are skeptical." She called him his other name out of habit as he steered. "Don't worry, I truly know how Miya got the money." Homura raised an eyebrow.

"Go on." Matsu goes through her bag she carried with her for the day or two everyone was forced to a hotel by Miya's fake but very serious threat, and pulls out a laptop and brings up a blurred image of someone winning the lottery. Homura nods.

"I know that purplish hair anywhere but when did Miya get into playing the Lottery?" Homura asks as Matsu laughs like she would when she is stalking her master and housemates' lives.

"She plays with some of the money Minato is able to give her for rent when he helps Seo out." Homura snuffs at that.

"You mean when Seo wants to be a lazy fuck and pawn off shit work on him." Matsu nods.

"Of course, but Minato has even been pulling your rent with those shit jobs since you weren't able to work due to those changes you dealt with." Homura looks down at his normal chest.

"Thankful, an old friend help make sure I'm normal." Matsu looks curious by Homura's comment and she wants to ask who but Homura leaves her room. She gets back to setting up her new computers. Back with the rest of them, Miya has just brought them to the new third floor.

"This is where I had more rooms built, and one of them is a home gym." She opens the door to the home gym and the equipment is brand new, and even has a shine on it. "If anyone uses this room you need to at least have one work out buddy and for you Kusano, you can only use the trend mill for now." Ku makes a pouty face at that. Minato picks her up.

"I'm sure Miya is just looking out for you and I can always join you since there is more than one." Miya smiles at Minato and Tsukiumi's blonde locks start to whip a little for she is the first to notice how much their land lady has perked up. She ignores it. Musubi was playing with a fifty-pound dumbbell like it was only a five pound one.

"This is great Miya." The brunette said as she grabbed a second one. "Is it cool if I stay in here for a bit?" She asks. Miya nods.

"Sure, Musubi. Tsukiumi would you stay with her? I can finish showing the other half of the house later." Tsukiumi agrees with a simply thumbs up.

"That shan't be a problem, I shall do some strength training as well." Tsukiumi goes into the new third floor bathroom to change as Miya, Minato, and Ku leave. Ku looks around.

"Where did stinky go?" Ku asks referring to Kazehana as stinky. Miya chuckles.

"If I know her, she stayed in the kitchen. She can be such a hound when it comes to booze and you, Minato." Miya says as Minato even gets a bit of a different vibe from her.

'What is up with Miya? It's like updating and adding onto the house has made her almost flirty.' He thinks as they follow Miya down the steps. He shakes his head. 'What am I thinking? She's just happy with her new house.' He convinces himself as they pass the kitchen and see Kazehana was pouring a glass of saki.

"Hey Miya, would you like a toast to the new Maison Izumo?" Kazehana asks. Miya shakes her head.

"Not at the moment, I want to show Minato the other side of the house." Kazehana looks at Minato.

"When Miya gets done with you, why don't you share a drink with me?" Kazehana says with her usual flirtatious air about her and oddly enough no alcohol smell yet. Ku gets in between Kazehana and Minato.

"He is going to drink with me!" Minato looks woeful as his normally drunk wind sekirei has a glaring contest with his loli plant girl though Miya sneaks him away and on the west side of the house, he sees that she has a mostly empty room minus a pair of chairs and a table that has an MP3 stereo on it.

"Miya, what is all of this?" Miya looks at Minato.

"I always wanted a dance studio to dance with my husband, it is a shame that I finally get it but I have no partner to dance with." She says. Minato gets a sad look on his face. "But then I realized, that I could ask someone else to dance with me occasionally; the first person that came to mind was you, Minato." Minato looks flattered.

"Umm… that is nice although I'm not much of a dancer." Miya giggles.

"Don't worry Minato, I can teach you especial so if those girls ever want to be taken out on a proper date, you can go somewhere nice."

"Date?!" Minato yelled when he heard Miya speak that word. She giggles once more.

"Why so flustered? Unless you weren't ever going to treat them like the ladies there are?" Miya's dark side is showing and her oni mask peers out with her malicious aura. Minato backs away.

"I'm sorry. I will treat them like ladies and take them out but…" He pauses. She lows the intensity of her glare. "I don't know how I am going to do that within this stupid game." Miya pats the worried boy on the head.

"It's okay, I know you will find a way." Minato feels better after hearing her words yet that feeling disappears when a sudden tremor shakes the house and an alarm is set off.

"Everyone, get to the living room now! It's an emergency!" Matsu voice rang through the house as everyone gets to the living room and sees the TV already on and Minaka along with a couple of other people dressed in white are on it.

"Greetings players! I Hiroto Minaka, have returned from my not so planned vacation to announce that the stage is set for the game to continue!" He yells as if he was talking at a conference of some kind. Most Ashikabi and sekirei everywhere are growling or sneering in some way as Minaka reveals that he isn't in the new Teito Tower.

"As you can see, I'm in the old industrial complex in the south-east section of the city and this will be the sight of the first match of the Stage 3!" Minaka pauses for Takami to appear. Minato looks bewildered.

"MOM?!" He yells as most of his sekirei look at him.

"That is your mother, Minaka?" Kazehana asks as Matsu nods.

"Yes, his mother is the one woman I know who can keep that psycho Minaka, tamed to say the least." Matsu stated as they all focus back on the TV.

"The Third Stage of this game is a tournament of sorts where ashikabi and sekirei will be involved in matches. Winners of each match will gain one of these." Takami holds up a crystal.

"This is call a Jinki and it is a prize you need at least one of in the final stage of the game. Also you don't have to deactivate your opponents to win for some matches will have different objectives other than TKO." Takami finishes as Minaka appears back on the screen.

"Thank you, Takami and now let's get the competitors and rules announced for this match." Minaka holds up the Jinki, Takami was holding. "Hidden in this place, I have put one of these. The First of the three team to find it wins. Each Ashikabi can only use up to three sekirei if he or she chooses or able to." Minaka says as the screen shows familiar faces to the residents of Maison Izumo.

"SEO?!" They say in a shocked manner. Seo is accompanied by his twin lightning sekirei, Hikari and Hibiki dressed in their slutly S&M battle attire.

"Next we have Mikogami of the South and I must say he has a slight advantage for he is the main ashikabi of the Southern Shinto Teito!" Minaka spoke of an orange haired rich boy dress in white who has three chicks in his group of sekirei. The screen switches over to a shirtless biker ashikabi that has three adorable sekirei on his bike.

"Finally, Sanada of the West and I believe is the most aggressive of the three ashikabi here for this match." Minaka says as another tremor shakes the ground. Everyone just thinks that it had something to do with the match starting on TV but Ku hears something from one of the trees that has her wonder outside. She sees a creature that is as tall as a seven-foot man would be and that makes it giant compared to her. It has a pale white mask and a tail. It notices her and tries to charge after her though it didn't work for arrows of light pierced its head and it disappears. Ku sees someone off on the distant roof top but couldn't make out who it was as a certain group of known hollow killers runs down the street.

"I saw it, it came this way." Chad said as Rukia shakes her head.

"I don't feel its presence anymore." She says, each one of their group looks like they were fighting arrancars again with how much dirt, sweat, damaged clothes they have. Orihime notices Ku.

"Are you okay little one?" Ku nods but doesn't speak. Orihime smiles anyway.

"That's good. I wonder where Ichigo and that Janic fellow went off to." She asks as Uyru adjusts his glasses.

"I don't know but I think we've found where he wanted to take us." Uyru looked at a piece of paper he wrote the address of Maison Izumo. He sees Orihime talking to Kusano.

"Hello little girl, do you happen to live here?" Ku nods.

"Yes, I do." She answers as a limo pulls up from which Ichigo and Janic gets out of it. Janic sees Kusano.

"Hi there, young lady. Is Miya home by any chance?" Ku nods again.

"She is. Do you know her?" Janic nods.

"Tell her that her old friend, Janic Kouken is outside." Kusano heads inside as Janic overhears the start of the first match. 'That bastard came back from his space-cation a little earlier than predicted…looks like I'll have less time for Kurosaki then I thought.' Janic thought as he begins to make mental adjustments in his head for the coming days. Miya walks out with Ku and looks surprised to see that it actually was Janic.

"No long no see, Miya."

To Be Continued…

Ending Notes: Heyo Readers! I know it took a while for me to work on this chapter but I had several issues both creative and personal wise I had to deal with. Thankfully it came out of my head like I wanted…mostly.

I did bring back a group of OCs the Editor and I originally plan so much more for in the original story and I hopefully will get more out of them than I did before. Just encase you don't know, I'm talking about the Discarded Sekirei: Niheru, Sano, Achika, Fuku, Yuki, and Kira. Please note, I may change Kira's name so if I do, I will post an edit notice and explain why in detail. I still have to work out all of their sekirei numbers but I don't care if a canon character already has the number, I will make appropriate notes to explain my reasonings.

This bring me to another thing, I have cut out a character from existence in this story. His name was Sekirei #7 Sainero. I did this based on two factors. One, I learnt who is Number 7 and feel that she earned her number though it sucked to read her death in the manga (If you don't know who I'm referring to, look it up on the sekirei wikia). And two, I couldn't possibly give him a proper reason to exist in this new story thus is the reasons why Sainero isn't a character.

Anywho, I am going to end this note with thanks for enjoying any of most fanfics you have read even if you only enjoy this one. I use this as an out let for my stress with I can't draw or games aren't doing it. Thanks again!

O-make: Orihime's Cooking Pt 1

Inside of Maison Izumo's new kitchen, Miya and Musubi are watching Orihime put on an apron.

"Today we are going to make some Spicy Tofuyaki Coffee Bean Buns with a Avacado infused Honey Glaze." Orihime says as she pulls out all of the ingredients. Musubi and Miya are simply fascinated by Orihime's enthusiasm. Orihime begins showing them how she combines the tofu into the bean bun batter as Ichigo, Chad, Uyru, and Rukia all look on from behind the frame of the door, each one feeling sorry for the two ladies.

"Ichigo, I thought it was your job to keep her out of the kitchen." Rukia complains quietly at Ichigo. He shakes his head.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who found her cookbook for her." Ichigo's words make the other three look pale.

"What do you mean she has her cookbook?! We destroyed that thing the last time she made all of our friends, those lunches that none of them could eat one bite of!" Uyru yells and quickly covers his mouth while they all had to hide. Janic is down the hall laughing at them.

"That is what they get for not believing me about how crazy their canon timeline really is." Janic says as he heads off to his room.


End file.
